No te quiero como pañuelo Greengrass
by cony moon
Summary: bueno este es un draco astoria para el reto primum del foro de ruins


No te quiero como pañuelo_ Greengrass_

_No podía mas con la agonía de siempre, desde que supe que me convertiría en el causante de la muerte de Dumbledore mi cabeza y mi cuerpo me estaban jugando una mala pasada, esconderme e idear un plan para causarle el fin a el director de Hogwarts era el único pasatiempo que podía pasar por mi mente, un colapso en mi sistema nervioso era lo que vivía día a día, simplemente no podía mas, solo quería liberarme._

_Corrí solamente corrí y nada más, por el gran pasillo del colegio, con la misma dirección de baños de myrtle la llorona, a hacer lo de siempre_

_Llorar_

_Pero acaso no eran buenas las causas de las cuales debía actuar. Mi madre el único ser que me ha querido por como soy, podría morir si yo no cumplía las ordenes del señor tenebroso. Ella era mi todo y yo sabía que también yo el de ella, solo éramos nosotros mi padre nunca formaría parte de este lazo. El después de todo vendió a su familia a los mortifagos._

_Mi destino esta próximo con mi rapidez choco a alguien no es momento de ver quién es, no quiero que nadie sepa quién soy._

_Myrtle me recuerda a mí, si al igual que ella a lo que fui antes, siempre se ocultaba de quienes la hacían sufrir yo en cambio era aquel que los hacía sufrir pero siempre ocultaba lo que sentía, no debía mostrar debilidad después de todo yo era perfecto por ser de linaje puro, y esto de que me sirve ahora, estar atormentado por la marca que tengo en mi brazo, quisiera que nunca me hubiera ocurrido esto, solo quisiera escapar_

_-Draco - una voz quebrada entra en mi momento de reflexión -no estás solo-era una voz dulce y melodiosa que siempre había estado en mi inconsciente, si esa voz era la de Astoria_

_-¿Que haces aquí?- mi voz era ruda no podía involucrarla en esto, no quería que ella viera mis flaquezas y debilidades, quería desde el fondo de mi corazón que solo ella me viera como el verdadero draco, pero ella ya estaba aquí, viendo la decadencia de lo que antes creí ser yo_

_- ayudándote, no es obvio, draco sal de esta burbuja, por favor déjame ayudarte- ella me levanto la cabeza y solo puede sonreír un instante, ahí estaba ella con sus enormes y luminosos ojos verdes mirando con cara de preocupación y tristeza, llevaba su pelo caoba suelto para que le callera justo en la cintura, se veía hermosa, simplemente hermosa_

_-No necesito la ayuda de nadie-la quería conmigo, pero no quería causarle daño y con eso a mí también, nadie nunca supo mis sentimientos por Astoria, ni siquiera los que se hacían pasar por mis amigos, ese era uno de mis secretos_

_-pero yo te quiero ayudar- grito, una pequeña lagrima broto por sus orbes verdes, nunca a había visto tan alterada, en realidad ella era muy tranquila, despierta e inteligente- Draco por favor estoy aquí_

_-¡no eres mi __**pañuelo**__ de lagrimas Greengrass!- grite. me sentí un poco mas liberado inexplicablemente_

_- pero eso es lo que quiero ser, draco deja de temer de demostrar lo que sientes- ella solo me desafío con la mirada_

_-¿Por qué lo haces?, no ves quien soy. Soy un mortifago - solo levante mi túnica y deje al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, ella no se sorprendió en lo absoluto _

_- yo te amo, y no me importa si tienes mil marcas tenebrosas en tu cuerpo draco- ella solo bajo su mirada, dejándome atónito, ella me amaba, era realmente inexplicable lo que sentía, ella solo me miro con pena, bajando su mirada._

_Podía dejar todo como estaba ahora despreciar a Astoria e irme de aquí pero cuando ella bajo su mirada, no me pude resistir a poder ver de nuevo sus luminosos ojos verdes, levante su mentón y la mire se veía tan indefensa y frágil al lado mío pero a la vez tan fuerte y valiente, por eso la amaba porque ella era lo que yo no era, es mi complemento. No me resiste mas y la bese depuse de todo este momento era solo de nosotros dos y ni yo lo podía arruinar, me deje llevar por la mirada de la castaña y la bese, no me importaba nada mas, solo nosotros dos. Ella después de todo tenía razón ya que si se convirtió en mi pañuelo de lágrimas, pero también en el de felicidades, ya que Astoria se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida_


End file.
